Session 16 - Balagen 22 - 26
Characters: Party: Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan Durbul, Esq. - Half-Orc Wizard, Regoo - Kobold Sorcerer, Meryur Mandri Bilryn Wrever Quopip Feldri Yegrim - Gnome Bard, Tormund Ironforge - Dwarf Fighter NPCs: Lucerne Wildpaw, Sheondirth, Gorog 'alfhed, Kerix Thiccarus, Lewis the Red, Moldark, Mystic Rynald, Marigold Weaver, Erika Weaver Previous Session: Session 15 - Balagen 22-24 | Next Session: Session 17 - Balagen 26 - 29, Tiamaine 1 Session 16: Recruiting, Ultimatums and a Free Army New battle day starts with the group battle to knock everyone else unconscious. Gorog immediately KOs Mystic Rynald, while Lucerne and Lewis disarm each other. Marigold, Lewis, and Kerix all move to surround Lucerne, who is quickly knocked out as well. Marigold, Lewis and Gorog all work down Kerix while Tormund smashes Moldark into the ground. Kerix goes down while Tormund charges Gorog from behind and slams him into the ground. Gorog is eliminated at the same time as Lewis who both fall to Tormund's axe. Marigold is the last one standing with Tormund who is able to quickly dispatch her. This results in Tormund's victory. After this victory, the party returned to the bar and began celebrating, preparing for recruiting. They were able to recruit Lewis the Red and Mystic Rynald after getting the bar ripped and throwing pig to Gorog. Tormund, Suplexer of Bears, Thrower of Wolves. During this, Feldri was able to have a discussion with Kerix, who revealed he was the Warden of the Western Front. The two discussed the coming battle, but Lord Kerix asked Feldri to discuss it later in his Gladiator district residence. The party split to have seperate discussions, Tormund staying in the bar, Test going to speak to Sheondirth and Feldri speaking to Lord Kerix. Tormund began signing autographs, but was approached by Moldark. After a difficult conversation with the not-so-intelligent barbarian, Tormund was able to convince her to join the party in facing off against Orrok. In exchange for this, Tormund is going to start training the barbarian how to fight as she has significant problems and is under performing. Feldri's dinner with Lord Kerix went well, speaking to the noble regarding the state of the Ile Andrian army. He was able to provide some details about the encounter, how the Molvagarian orcs betrayed the Ile Andres soldiers and joined the Orcish warlord. He also gave him a piece of information on how Lord Eron had been killed and his powers absorbed by Orrok. He then asked Feldri for details on how they fought the army and won with so few vs. so many. After dinner, Lord Kerix reaffirmed his support and informed Feldri that the army of the west would march with them. Test entered the room with Sheondirth who had not ate all of her previous food and gestured for him to put the new batch aside. The two got into an argument with the dragon finally laying down an ultimatum, that the healing promised be completed by the end of the week otherwise she was going to revert to her dragon form in the town and let the chips fall where they may. While the two argued over this, Urgan interrupted with some ideas of magical hiding of the dragon to allow the healing. Tormund and Feldri joined in and the group began arguing on how to get this healing done. After a plan was made, the dragon then additionally informed the group that there was a person or persons in the bar who were aware of the powerful magically creature. The dragon began eating as Lucerne returned, drunk on elven wine. More discussion resulted in a plan to use Nondetection on the dragon. Feldri would pretend to be a wizard apprentice in the morning and buy the spells from Salvatore's. The dragon seems happier with the path the group is taking now to recover its limbs and the party prepares for the night. Waking up, Feldri heads over to Salvatore's, has a run in with the asshole keeper, but is ultimately able to obtain the right scrolls after the old man reviews his purchase and corrects the incorrect scrolls Feldri had been handed. Correct scrolls in hand, Feldri returns to the room to wait for Urgan and Tormund, who had went to the trial of Regoo. They opted for trial by combat, which was against Lewis the Red. Tormund and Lewis spoke a bit about the process of the trial then got down to the nitty gritty. Tormund was able to easily overpower, disarm and defeat Lewis despite his hangover which resulted in the freedom of the Kobold to the outside inn of the town. The group regathered at the room and Urgan began the process of copying the spell into his spellbook for usage. As the night falls, the group noticed that Marigold was not at the bar again, and inquired to Kerix about where to find her. He informed them she frequents a tavern in the noble quarter called the Gilded Knight and he could take one member of the party to see her. Tormund decided to go and there he was able to meet with Marigold and another woman who looked like a slightly older version of her. Tormund asked if she would like to join their battle and while Marigold said yes, the other woman said no. This started an argument between the two sisters. Tormund interjected a few times, until he mentioned the army marching on Ile Andres, which caused a hush in the bar. Lord Kerix escorted Tormund out and they had a discussion about the horrors of war which lead Tormund to remember some bad memories. Kerix provided him with a sigil which would allow the dwarf to pass through the gates to the noble district unobstructed. Tormund returned to the party, informed them of what he saw and heard and they went to sleep for the evening. Test and Hank watched over the bar in the night, fatiguing themselves for the next day. Tormund was able to sleep enough despite being woke up to not be fatigued in the morning. As the party wakes up, they head to the arena, Urgan stopping to cast nondetection on Sheondirth. The animal duels were quick, as Tormund was able to dispatch his lion in 12 seconds, securing him a second first place victory. Lucerne was disqualified for refusing to harm her lion. This left Tormund and Gorog as the winners of the tournament. They will face off in two days in the duel to the death. As the tournament day closes, Urgan hears an alarm go off in his head. Lucerne is angrily yelling in the bar about having to kill innocent animals. Category:Session Recap Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Shannon Category:Gorog 'alfhed Category:Kerix Thiccarus